


mornings with you

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!steve if you squint, who doesn't love self indulgent morning sex am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “You know, just because you’re a super soldier and can run on very little sleep it doesn’t mean you have to wake me up.” You teased him before yawning, setting deeper into the pillows as he pulled you closer against him.“Yeah, I know.” His morning voice was prominent as he pressed a kiss to the crook of your neck, earning a hum from you. “It’s just fun to annoy you.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	mornings with you

An arm sneaking around your waist had pulled you out of sleep in a panic, the smell of Steve’s body wash filling your nose as you relaxed into him. He buried his face into your hair and smiled to himself as your eyes adjusted to the clock on the bedside table, letting out a small groan.

“You know, just because you’re a _super soldier_ and can run on very little sleep it doesn’t mean you have to wake me up.” You teased him before yawning, setting deeper into the pillows as he pulled you closer against him.

“Yeah, I know.” His morning voice was prominent as he pressed a kiss to the crook of your neck, earning a hum from you. “It’s just fun to annoy you.”

“I can tell.” You rolled your eyes at him before letting out a sigh of contentment. Mornings like this were rare due to his constant training and missions with the Avengers, something you expected when you began dating Steve Rogers, or Captain America to the millions around the globe. Sure, you were all for the ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’ concept and the amount of lives being saved from threats you’d never heard of, but the selfish girlfriend in you wanted more time with Steve. Late nights and early mornings had been filled with worry, eyes glued to the news and a death grip on the phone as you made yourself more anxious thinking about if Steve, hell even the rest of them, would make it back alive.

Things had died down since the last major threat. Earth had been restored after ‘the snap’, as everyone referred to it. Months passed after Tony’s death and Steve had gotten his closure with Peggy. 

You two met at the coffee shop not too far from where the two of you now lived. Almost two weeks of running into each other in line, in the same spots no less, before he asked you on a date and the rest had been history. A few dates passed and the two of you were an official couple. Years passed before he decided to make things official and in his mind it was when he felt the world didn’t need the Avengers anymore. 

He proposed not long after Tony’s funeral and the two of you had moved in together a month or two after that. Domesticity had become the new normal and neither of you would trade it for anything else in the world.

Steve’s hand started to toy with the waistband of your shorts and your eyes opened again, taking your bottom lip between your teeth. You cleared your throat, causing Steve to smirk to himself behind you.

“You wanna explain what you’re doing, Rogers?” You asked, smirking to yourself as you brushed your butt against him. He sucked in a breath at the impact and dipped his fingers past your shorts in retaliation.

“Oh, nothing sweetheart.” His fingers brushed against your clit and you let out a gasp, slightly spreading your legs for him. “Just taking care of my future wife.”

Steve’s finger dipped between your folds and your hand gripped onto his thigh, adding a second finger as you let out a quiet moan. His lips found your neck again as he worked his fingers into you at a slow pace, wanting to savor the moment. He knew you weren’t much of a morning person, but he wanted to make it up to you for waking you up as early as he did. His thumb began to work your clit as heat pooled in your core, head leaning back against his shoulder. You didn’t feel the rustling of the sheets or the mattress move as Steve kicked his sweats off, making sure to press his hard cock against your ass.

“I might start waking up early more often if it ends up like this.” You mumbled as you felt kisses along your shoulder, a small whimper escaped your lips at the loss of Steve’s fingers. His hand moved to lift your leg as he adjusted himself, letting out a cry of pleasure as he slowly inched himself into you, both of you sighing in relief as he filled you.

Moans filled the room as Steve fucked you slow, pressing kisses along your neck and jaw as you switched positions. He held you as close as possible as you ran your hands all over him; tangled in his hair and dragging your nails down his back.

“M’ close… Steve…” You breathed out, nails digging into his skin as his pace slowed, causing you to whimper. 

“Not yet, princess.” He mumbled against your jaw with a smirk, large hand holding your hip in place as he nipped at the skin. It didn’t help that he slipped his hand between you two, thumb circling your clit just as slow. “You come when I say so.”

“Please…” You whimpered, attempting to rock your hips against his.

“Please what?” His lips were right by your ear, voice low as he moved to nip at your earlobe. “You wanna come, babygirl?”

You watched as Steve sat up and held your hips down, grinding his own hips against you as he dragged your orgasm out. A wave of pleasure washed over you as you gripped onto his arms, letting out a cry and a scream of Steve’s name as his release followed, him leaning down to capture your lips with his own as he kissed you passionately. He rested his forehead against yours as the two of you caught your breaths, your hand coming up to caress his cheek.

“Breakfast?” He breathed out. You nodded in response.

“If you’re making your famous waffles, then hell yes.” You responded as Steve pulled out, causing you to shiver at the loss. He grabbed a towel to clean you up, then himself, before throwing you a new set of pajamas and a promise to wash the sheets later as you both headed for the kitchen.


End file.
